The present invention relates to metal plating and, more specifically, to metal plating objects to provide them with biocidal qualities.
Nosocomial infections or “hospital-acquired infections” are one of the most lethal killers of hospital patients. In the United States alone, it is estimated that 1 in 9 patients (2 million patients per year) are infected by some form of potentially lethal germs or bacteria during their treatment and stay. Unfortunately, it is believed that 90,000 to 100,000 people a year die due to these infections or complications from infections.
Oftentimes bacteria and other harmful microbes are resident on surfaces that are handled, introduced into a body or otherwise contacted in a manner that allows for the transfer of the microbes and resulting infection of a person or animal. While hospitals and other healthcare facilities present a concern with regard to such surfaces, other facilities, such as food handling facilities, may also present similar concerns.
Reducing the number of infections which result from the transfer of microbes from such surfaces is clearly desirable.